Sonadow - It's been so long
by SonadowFanGirl98
Summary: Sonic and Tails go off in search for a Chaos Emerald, but Sonic stumbles across something even better ;p


Author: Okie, Now this story takes place right after the events of Sonic Adventure Battle 2... Sooo... Please do enjoy~ *winky face*

Sonic grinned widely as he looked down at the crystal blue water that was thousands of feet beneath him. He stood on top of the Tornado, which he used to own, but gave it to Tails when the two met as a present after the kid fixed it. Sonic and Tails were on a search for the Chaos Emeralds, earlier on the day they got a single coming from an island way off on Emerald Cost, If they were lucky, they could find the Emerald before the Egghead does...

"Sonic! I see the island coming into view, get ready to land soon!" Tails called up to the blue hedgehog, who simply flashed his best friend a grin, and then gave him a thumbs up.

"You got this Tails! Let's go!" Sonic laughed as Tails quickly steered the plane lower, getting closer to the island that hiding the Chaos Emerald, After a good few minutes, the two best friends found themselves circling the island.

"Hm... Looks like I may could land the Tornado... there is just too much forest life down there..." Tails sighed as he then saw the beach, frowning as he thought about the wheels coming into contact with the sand. "Alright Sonic! I'm going to land... Hold on tight!" Tails gritted his teeth as he slowly got closer to the island, lowering the their only way off the island closer to their destination.

"Slow and steady Tails... I don't want to end up falling into the water.." Sonic joked as stiffened, ready for the impact of the plane landing onto the sand below. Sonic braced himself as he watched the shadow of their plane grow bigger on the white sand underneath them, nodding to Tails to land. Tails landed the plane with ease, but had trouble stopping it completely.

"TAILS!" Sonic screamed loudly as he saw that the plane wasn't going to quick gliding on the sand, heading right towards a large tree by the beach side. "TAILS! STOP THIS THING!" Sonic yelled as Tails quickly struggled with the buttons to control the machine.

"WE'RE GONNA CRASH!" Sonic screamed as he quickly turned around to face Tails. "EJECT! ABORT! GET OUT OF THE SEAT TAILS!" Sonic frantically shrieked as he fell off the plane, face planting into the sand. There was a loud crash and Sonic quickly shot up. "TAILS!?" Sonic looked over his shoulder at where the plane was, luckily it didn't explode, just now it was stuck in the tree. Tails coughed as he pushed an airbag out his face.

"I'm okay Sonic... Just the Tornado didn't have a hard landing... and she just glided across the sand..." Sonic sighed as he stood up, wiping the sand off his face and chest.

"Don't give me a heart attack like that Tails..." He laughed as he helped his friend down, smirking slightly. "Can we get off this island?" Sonic asked Tails, who was examining the damage.

"Hm... Looks like we lost a propeller..." Tails said, pointing at what was now a broken propeller.

"Greeaaattt..." Sonic groaned. "Any idea where it went?"

"No idea... tell you what... I'll start working on the Tornado... and you look for the Chaos Emerald okay? You can take my watch here to call me or need any help, I've got my tablet here" Tails pointed at the dash bored of the Tornado, which was glowing a lime green.

"Okay Tails... if you need help with anything, just call me and I'll be back in a second~" Sonic laughed warmly as he patted Tails on his back as the yellow fox handed the blue one the watch, putting it on his arm.

"There... Now be careful, we have no idea if any of Eggman's robots are around here..." Tails murmured, rubbing the back of his head.

"Psssaaahh...Eggman's bots got nothing on me~" Sonic joked as he turned, facing the lush forest that loomed over them. "Remember Tails, just call if you need help bud~" Sonic grinned and ran off, leaving Tails with the Tornado.

Sonic ran through the forest, amazed at how much life was actually going on inside the green jungle like world. Sonic sighed as he began to let his mind wonder as he jumped over a fallen tree... Shadow the Hedgehog... How he sacrificed himself to save the world... How he fell to the world and was pronounced dead as soon as he began to plummet towards the thing he risked his life for. Sonic sighed as he began to let his feelings get the best of him.

Shadow had always laid an impression on Sonic ever sense their first encounter... That evil smirk he always gave him before running off, His voice was dark but so smooth. Not to mention his beautiful body, the jet black fur, traced with bright, red streaks. His quills bent perfectly and the way they bounced when the two fought against each other. The way he fought next to him against the Final-Hazard... Sonic purred as he pictured Shadow grinning over him while in his bedroom.

"It's a shame you had to go so soon Shadz..." Sonic sighed sadly as he walked slowly, walking past a bright blue and red flower, it's petals stretching out forward towards the sky. As Sonic walked around a tree, his watch went crazy.

"Woha! It's going nuts... That must mean the Chaos Emerald is nearby.." Sonic murmured, jumping over a thorn bush. "But where...?" Sonic asked himself as he stared at the watch, flashing bright red as he got closer to the jewel.

As Sonic walked slowly, looking around for any sign for the emerald, hoping to see it before he could feel it's power. But luckily for him, he was able to see the bright red flash it emitted. "Ah hah! Found you!" Sonic chipped loudly as he bent over, picking the emerald up. "Thought you could just hide from-" Sonic spoke to the emerald, but his eyes gazed right through the gem and saw a dark figure laying on his back.

"me...?" Sonic whispered as he lowered the jewel, shocked on what he found. "S-shadow...?" Sonic asked, seeing the figure's recognizable body, his quills with the red streaks. His dark fur was burnt, almost looked like he was thrown into a fire. Sonic quickly freaked out as he ran over to Shadow's side, shaking his shoulder roughly.

"SHADOW!"


End file.
